


Truce?

by Kisho



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Barrett isn't the best at comforting others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce?

**Author's Note:**

> During Survivor Series 2015

Though Neville was a bit more relaxed than he had been earlier, he was still frustrated. He had been the only one eliminated from his team. And it had been on the kickoff show.

He let out a sigh that was a mixture of gloominess and annoyance. The rest of the show was playing on the small television in the locker room that only Neville was occupying. The smell of sweat didn't help his mood.

Of course, Neville had been happy to see the rest of his team defeat the other. However, he couldn't help wishing that at least one of them been eliminated so he wouldn't have been the only one. He knew it was selfish thinking, so he made sure to keep it to himself.

Not that he had anyone to talk to though. His team hadn't come to check on him after the match, and no one had entered the locker room lately. 

"Well, someone's looking a little gloomy." Neville suppressed a groan and merely glared at the intruder standing by the doorway. "Aw, don't give me that look, Neville. I just wanted to see if my friend was doing alright."

The way Barrett had stressed the word 'friend' clearly meant that he didn't really mean it. Neville pushed his hair out of his face and turned his attention back to the screen.

"I'll survive. Though, I'm surprised to hear you care so much, Barrett," Neville said, sarcastically.

"I'm always there for a friend. Especially after such an embarrassing loss. Weren't you the only one eliminated?" Neville could hear the mocking tone in his voice, and he definitely didn't feel like putting up with The King of Assville tonight. He got up from the bench and turned to Barrett, crossing his arms.

"Listen, Barrett, I'm not up for this little game of yours where you pretend you care but you're actually being an ass," Neville rubbed his temples and let out a deep breath, "so could you just run along and leave me alone?"

Unfortunately, Barrett didn't do that. He slightly scowled and turned away, as if Neville's words had actually offended him. But it's not liked he cared what others said about him.

"That's how you're going to treat me after I've come all this way to comfort you? I shouldn't have even bothered."

Neville furrowed his eyebrows and studied Barrett's expression. Did he actually come here to comfort Neville or was he just pulling the smaller man's leg?

"Well, You're not exactly the best at 'comforting' others" Neville stated softly. Barrett shrugged and leaned against the doorway.

With a groan, Barrett said, "Ok, fine you got me there. But seriously don't beat yourself over this. You're extremely talented, and one loss isn't going to hurt you."

Now, Neville was confused. Did Barrett actually compliment him?

"Are you just saying that because you were also the first to be eliminated?" Neville said bluntly. He could see Barrett's face suddenly redden, and he glared at him. It seemed as if Neville had accidentally struck a nerve.

"Hey! At least I wasn't the only one eliminated! Bloody, pleasant."

With that, Barrett stormed off. Neville looked back at the screen just in time to see Tyler Breeze defeat Dolph. He groaned and looked back to the ground. He was suppose to be the good guy, and yet he had been rude Barrett when he had tried (in his jerkish, but perhaps well meaning way) to comfort him. Now he was beginning to feel like an ass.

Hoping that the man hadn't ran off too far, Neville went after Barrett. He could easily spot him, because he was one of the tallest guys in the company. In no time, Neville caught up and grabbed him by the bicep.

"Barrett, wait." Said man turned to Neville and glared at him.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Barrett said, in a harsh tone. Neville's grip tightened in case he decided to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry for that comment. And thanks...you're the only one who actually tried to make me feel better today, and definitely the last person I expected to do so." Barrett's expression softened and his cheeks were flushed. Neville released his grip.

Barrett let out a cough before saying anything. "Ugh, don't say embarrassing stuff like that. People might start thinking I'm nice or something." 

Neville couldn't help but laugh at his comment and lightly punched his arm. Barrett tried to suppress a smile, but ultimately failed. Neville preferred this side of Barrett. An interesting mix of asshole and nice guy. 

"Sorry...'friend'."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little test. I wanted to practice writing the two, since I never have before. Perhaps I'll write more tidbits between the two or just jump right into an actual story for them :-)
> 
> For anyone reading Numb, don't worry I'm really close to finishing the chapter. Hopefully, I'll finish before this week ends, but no promises.
> 
> In case you're interested, my tumblr is: Kishosky


End file.
